


X-Ray & Vav: Season 3 Spinoff

by thatminiwriter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Other, more characters are soon to come - Freeform, will add more tags for them in other chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: What more can I say, other than this is a spinoff of Season 3 for the RT Series, X-Ray & Vav! Come along with me on this journey to see what this world has in store for these heroes. Feel free to add/leave comments/notes giving feedback, as well as corrections for any grammar errors. I'd be happy to read feedback to see if others are enjoy this spinoff!





	X-Ray & Vav: Season 3 Spinoff

"Vav! I'm back! Along with your favorite snack!"

X-Ray spoke up, entering the hallway towards the paper covered door, which contained two well-known superhero symbols. He had just returned from a quick trip to the store, since it was his time to gather food for the base. In fact, he didn't mind. Vav was always the one to gather healthy foods, leaving out all the goods such as Doritos and sprite. As he made it towards the door, Vav opened it, smiling back at his friend as he then began to help haul the bags of food indoors. 

It was like any other day around the base, noting that it was also rather calm in the city, having little to no calls made to the heros who looked over it. Ever since they became the hero's, sworn to protect the city, as well as after the incident with the villainous Mad King, the citizens began to build a trust with the two. But, as less crime rate became constant, it was shown that the two became... restless. 

For the day, however, X-Ray had made plans to change their schedule. Instead of sitting down and doing nothing, he made plans to play video games all day with Vav. Though, he knew it would be a small task for him to overcome, since Vav was the one to always be on edge, especially on days like this. Who knew what could happen while they sat at the base? The day needed to go by fast, or else Vav would lose his mind. 

"Glad to have you back! I just got off the phone with Miss Hilda actually. She said she wants us to head over to the labs for something. Not entirely sure why though, but I do believe it may be for some new tech for us to use!"  
Vav mused, giving a delighted smile as both he and X-Ray made their way towards the kitchen. After placing the bags down, X-Ray glanced up, taking this moment to fix his glasses.  
"The way she worded it though, it was weird. I suppose she wants to make it a surprise?"

A small chuckle escaped X-Ray's lips, giving an almost skeptical look."Tch, please. Knowing Hilda, it's probably something she wants to show us. Remember the last time she forced us over to the lab was for some stupid convention thing?"

Obviously, once the other said this, Vav flashed a look.  
"Ray, be nice. It was generous of Miss Hilda to even allow us to attend with her. Besides, it was quite fun! You had fun too, I know it."

The both exchanged some more chatter before Vav pulled out some crackers, which were shaped like different animals. "Really, we should be heading out now, so we don't have her wait any longer." With a nod from X-Ray, both gathered their items before heading out, having Vav double check with locking the door.

The ride there wasn't really exciting. The bus there to Monarch labs was boring, as usual. Only from babies crying to the occasional person speaking loudly on the phone, the bus ride was normal. Of course, being Vav, he found humor and even entertainment when he decided to distract one of the children on board the bus. Thankfully, they knocked down some people's stress levels, as well as the parents. Once they arrived at the labs, both entered with high curiosity. X-Ray, who was ather quiet the whole ride there, couldn't help but think. Why? What did Hilda have up her sleeve? Would it be interesting? Something they could use? Or was this literally another introduction to a new convention? All answers were bound to be answered once they entered her lab.

"Geez, is it just me, or am I rather worried to what she has planned?"  
Vav spoke up, breaking the silence which struck between the two, ever since they entered the bus. 

"Nah, it's not just you"  
X-Ray replied, taking a moment to opened the lab door, which activated with a handprint. It was implemented by Hilda, just for precaution after some events of coworkers trying to get in on some unfinished plans. As the doors separated, finally opening, both of them entered, their eyes scanning around to see what laid ahead for them to see. Nothing was out of the ordinary as it seemed. Items in place, hanging on the walls. Blueprints along tables, small lamps turned off that contained sticky notes on the covers of them. Just Hilda's lab, almost untouched, yet items shown to be moved from different places. 

"Well, where is she?"

X-Ray spoke up, giving a rather unimpressed look.

"I thought she would be here to show us something by now."

"Excuse you, if you guys looked down you would see where I was."  
A familiar voice spoke up. The two heros gave a second glance around before looking downwards, spotting a female with purple hair and glasses under what seemed to be a machine. Multiple wires emerged from the sides of it, as well as different colored buttons and cables. She had poked her head out from under it as she flashed a small smirk. 

"Hi Miss Hilda!"  
Vav greeted, smiling as he waved down towards her, Hilda herself giving a small nod in acknowledgement. 

"Glad you two could make it. Thought it would be another hour before you guys could arrive." With a small eye roll from X-Ray, both he and Vav helped Hilda out from under the machine, giving her a moment to dust herself off. 

"So, what gives? Me and Vav have a date with a bag of Doritos and some Fallout today."  
Vav flashed a small look towards X-Ray as he spoke, giving a small sigh before Hilda spoke up, countering his comment.  
"I came to inform you guys of some new tech I have in the works for you both..."  
The way she spoke of new items for them, the two couldn't help but smile at this.  
"... but I have not fully completed it yet. In fact, I have a prototype in right now, if you guys wish to test it ou-"

A second later, X-Ray found himself looking around the lab for this so called 'prototype'.  
"Yeah yeah, let us test it out for you. Where is it?"

With a couple minutes going by, Hilda had brought out a device, which seemed to look like something that would be an earpiece. Vav gave a small look while X-Ray simply moved forward, smiling widely... which then turned to a one of confusion.  
"Wow... what is it?"

Hilda, giving a rather collective breath, held the device up for both to see more clearly.  
"This is a device which could come in handy. It may not look like it, but this device is made to be secure in the possession of one who wears it. After the Corpirate deal, I wanted to create something that could block out any radio waves, which may control those around. With these on, they are sure to keep out any unwanted rays that could take over the host, no pun intended."

With a sly smirk from Hilda, X-Ray simply frowned.  
"Oh, that's brilliant!"  
Vav commented, smiling as he eyed the ear pieces. They were somewhat silver, but maintained a plain look. Subtle. 

"Can it like, be used for talk or something? Communication?"  
X-Ray questioned, now giving a skeptical look towards it. 

"That’s where you two come in. I need you guys to test it out for me and come back by tomorrow to give me your feedback on how it works. That way I can work on any quirks or loose wires."  
Hilda replied with a small hum, handing two separate sets of earpieces towards them.  
At first, X-Ray found himself checking over the pieces, raising a brow while Vav instantly put them on, glad that they were comfortable. X-Ray then gave a small chuckle, taking a moment to carefully put them on.

"Maybe after these prototypes, you could add our symbols to them? For reasons."  
With a look from Hilda, X-Ray found himself smirking. It was common for X-Ray to cause some sort of head-ache towards Hilda, but it was all in good fun. They both knew that and it was something Hilda grew to not mind... on some days.

"... anyways, you guys can go ahead and try them out. I just wanted you guys to see what they were, as well as see if they were something to your liking."  
She spoke, crossing her arms as both heros decided to mess with the settings. Obviously, they found humor to this, seeing that they could change the settings on it. From radio static, to even a small sound of radar beeping, the two eventually stopped as Hilda then spoke up again.

"Alright you two. Unless you guys want to stick around to see me work on a meeting, I suggest you leave now."  
A simple threat, but she rather have them out than here, doing nothing.  
That was enough to drive them both out, having X-Ray shove Vav out the lab mostly. For X-Ray, he rather not sit there. Just… sitting there in Hilda’s lab, listening to old people speak over nothing but business, it was a subject he would not want to listen to. Plus, who knew how long they would’ve been there. 

“Alright X-Ray, let’s test these babies out for a spin. How about we both take separate buses to see how they work, that way we can test out the connection on these first.”  
For a moment, X-Ray wanted to just wing it and head home instead, but knowing Vav, he was for sure going to head off somewhere to actually test these out. So might as well do just that.  
“Sure. Here, how about I take the bus, and you go on ahead down the sidewalk. Like, I guess, head to the park while I head… I dunno, to the gamestop? I need to go check to see if they have any new games out for me to check out.”

Of course, Vav gave a thumbs up towards his friend, flashing a smile as he then glanced towards the side.  
“Sounds like a good plan. Let’s do this!”  
With a small fist bump between the two, they both went their separate ways, having Vav walk along the sidewalk while X-Ray stood at a small bus station, having his hands crossed over his chest…

Time had gone by, having X-Ray finally entering the bus. Of course, he had to wait once more, taking his seat near the middle front. His expression was neutral, watching passenger after passenger gather onto the bus. There was mostly adults this ride, which was a blessing to him. This meant no crying babies to be dealt with. A small smile came to his face, remembering earlier. How Vav handled the situation like a boss. He knew that he wasn’t that good with children, so knowing that he could count on Vav to handle situations like that, he felt pretty relaxed.  
Might as well test out these bad boys while he can, remembering why he was here in the first place. 

With a slight tap on the small earpieces, static came to life, which caused him to flinch. It was so sudden.  
“Fix the volume settings? Noted.”  
He grumbled, glancing off to the side as he felt for a button, lightly pressing it as he continued to listen to static, which then paused as he spoke.  
“Vav, this is X-Ray. How are you holding up, over?”

Static returned after he released the button, now keeping his gaze towards the window as the bus began to move. It would be at least two stops before he would arrive at his destination. Of course, within a moment's time, he heard what sounded like Vav, come alive on the other end.  
“Vav here! Seems like the earpieces work with communication too! Thank goodness.”

At least Hilda made something useful with communication between them. Hopefully it would come in handy after she finished working on it. He needed to tell her anyways to add in volume settings, since Vav did sound a tad bit louder.  
“Sweet. Let’s just hope it also works for what she was aiming for. Maybe these things can really block out radio waves.”  
With a collective agreement from Vav’s end, he felt the bus come to a halt. Chatter amongst the bus had also caught his attention. With a small moment to stand and get his footing firm, he moved towards the front of the bus, seeing what seemed to be a heavy argument outside. He then glanced towards a street sign, lightly tapping the button back on the earpiece.  
“Hey Vav, meet me by Moore’s coffee shop. There is a situation here where I could use your help.”

“I’m on my way. Try to see what’s going on while I make my way over.”  
Vav replied almost immediately, soon leaving X-Ray to static. With a small sigh, X-Ray collected himself before moving towards the bus exit, giving the bus driver a heads up that he was heading off. After paying the bus driver for the little amount of time he was on there, he got off with a huff, making his way over towards two males. One seemed to be working for the cafe itself, the other seemed like any other guy. Though as he approached, he could tell that the male was not from around here. 

“You bloody idiot! I see what you were doin’!”  
He spoke, as if trying his best not to yell, seeing that he was making a scene.  
“Don’t try to rip me off! I know american money from pounds. Just because I am not from here, doesn’t give you the right to try to pull off something snarky!”  
It seemed like the worker was all in for this crowd, pointing an accusing finger towards the male.  
“Listen to yourself! You’re the fucking idiot trying to get off without trying to pay! This is half the bill paid off! You need to give me the correct amount of money or else I am calling the police on you!”

X-Ray could tell both seemed to be heated, and decided now would be a good time for him to enter.  
“Alright, alright. Settle down you two.”  
He spoke, moving right between them as he held his hands up. With a small look from the male, the worker was the first to speak.  
“Look he started this. He tried to leave without paying the total amount for his damn drink! Who does he think he is?”  
This caused the male to speak up, frowning.  
“If you would just hear me out, you would know that I said I wanted to see my bill, which you refused to hand over to me! Like, what in gods name do you think I am gonna do to it?? Rip it up??”

The two men went on, causing X-Ray to frown at how uncooperative the two were. He honestly wished Vav would arrive soon. He would know how to calm these two idiots down before any more chaos erupted.

“What seems to be the problem?”  
Speak of the devil.

In all of his glory, Vav approached the group, a look of relief making its way onto X-Ray’s face. Any more of this arguing, he would’ve gone mad. Vav watched as the two men looked at him, one of them flashing a small look of annoyance while the other looked… almost stunned.

“Look, this guy tried to leave without paying the full amount for his drink. Now he is causing a scene by not paying it!”  
The worker spoke, his ears and neck red, due to the fact that he was pretty angry right now. Vav took a second glance at X-Ray and the male before pulling out his own wallet, handing over a simple ten dollar bill.  
“Here. If this will get you to chill out, take it. Now please, take a moment to calm down. It was not his own doing that caused a scene here.”  
Obviously, the worker glanced up after taking the bill, seeing a small crowd of people watch this unfold. He sort of mumbled small words of anger and somewhat of a thanks… before making his way back into the cafe.  
X-Ray, who gave a small sigh as the whole ordeal seemed to end, glanced over towards the crowd.

“Alright everyone, nothing to see here. Shows over.”  
With a few glances and chatter, the crowd went their separate ways. How easily the town was distracted with things like this. Now, time to deal with this other guy…  
“So, what gives? Why didn’t you give him the full amount?”

There was a moment of silence from the male as he seemed to space out, but it returned soon after as he heard X-Ray speak. He blinked, taking a breath.  
“I did. I am sure of it, though the guy wouldn’t let me even check out my bill. It was like he was trying to rip me off or something.”  
There was a pause from him, as if he took a moment to double check Vav, who was off to the side, explaining the situation to police officers, who just now arrived.  
“I… do have a question though.”

A question? Possibly about what really happened, seeing how he seemed slightly taken aback by this whole situation.  
“Yes?”

He then motioned towards Vav, asking.  
“Who… is that?”

So he really wasn’t from here.  
Come to think about it, he felt as if Vav’s and this man’s accent were similar. To say the least…  
“Oh, him? That’s Vav. My partner. If you were also wondering, my name is X-Ray. Me and Vav both patrol the city and protect it. To better terms, we are superheros!”

Now the man gave him a look…  
“Super… heros?”  
With a slight chuckle, he rubbed his neck slightly.  
“Had no idea superheros were a thing still… guess things in america are still… interesting.”

Of course, after a moment of silence between the two, Vav returned. He made his way right beside X-Ray as he smiled.  
“Well, that was taken care of. Nice work X-Ray. If it wasn’t for you, we would’ve been here late, trying to stop a fight. Thankfully no one was hurt!”

The male stared at Vav as they both made eye contact… this caused Vav to slightly glance to X-Ray.  
“... uh… can I help you sir?”  
He took a moment before… raising a finger, now pointing right towards Vav’s chest. He lightly pressed it against the others chest, as if making it clear…

“... Gavin?”  
He said, taking a moment to tilt his head towards the other.

Both X-Ray and Vav were taken back by this. How did this guy know Vav’s name? It shocked X-Ray, yet stunned Vav to silence. After a long awkward pause, Vav lightly… moved the others finger off his chest.  
“... that be my name sir…?”

It was like the glisten in the male’s eyes sparked alive. A smile etched his face as he suddenly let out a laugh.  
“No bloody way! Gavin?? As in Gavin Free??”  
Yeah. His full name.  
It was a second later before Vav covered the others mouth, giving a look of anxiety.  
“D-Don’t say that out loud! Please-”

X-Ray was confused. Who was this guy? And how the hell did he know Vav? Maybe this wasn’t some ordinary guy…

“It’s me!”  
He spoke, grinning widely at the other as Vav sort of moved his hands down, off the others mouth.  
“Daniel! Daniel Gruchy!”

Vav took a moment to stare at the male, known as Daniel before… it clicked.  
“... Dan?!”  
He gasped, taking a slight step back in shock. This couldn’t be. No way!

Dan’s smile grew as he laughed, almost holding his hands out as he was literally shaking with pure excitement. It had been years since Dan last saw Gav… er… Vav.  
“When you said you were helping protect a city, I didn’t know you meant this! Holy hell, I can’t believe it’s you!”

Now it was X-Ray’s turn to be sort of in shock. The two knew each other? How? When? What? He was just staring as the two began to catch up, as if their friendship did not skip a beat since the last time they saw each other. Vav, on the other hand, took notice to X-Ray’s confusion, and decided to clear things up. He motioned towards Dan, smiling.  
“X-Ray, this is Daniel! My childhood best friend back in the UK!”  
Dan, who then moved an arm around Vav’s shoulders, gave a nod.  
“You can just call me Dan! Pleasure to meet you.”

‘Childhood Best Friend’

No one but X-Ray should have that title. It sort of made his eye twitch as Vav gave Dan a smile, the two continuing on with their conversation.  
It was like X-Ray’s world froze as he stared at the two. 

With that, it was like his childhood flashed in his mind.  
How he and Vav met, how they became friends instantly, how they clicked, how everything fit like a puzzle piece.  
Vav was X-Ray’s back bone at times. He knew Vav meant alot to him, but seeing that important person being ‘buddy-buddy’ with an old friend from his home… it didn’t fit well with X-Ray. He thought about this the whole time… from this to the lab, the two talked. Vav insisted on introducing Dan to Hilda and Rusty, which left X-Ray sour. It was bad enough that Vav really enjoyed Dan’s presence, what would the others think of Dan when they met him? 

“Heya Rusty!”  
Vav greeted as the double doors opened with ease.  
X-Ray had snapped out of his daze as he followed in with the two, having a small frown on his face. Rusty, who glanced up towards the group, gave a look as he then approached them. “Hey Vav, hey X-Ray. Who’s your friend?”  
Dan, who held his hand out, gave a friendly smile, taking this moment to introduce himself. 

“I am Daniel Gruchy, a friend of… Vav’s.”  
After having a discussion with Gavin, it was brought up that Vav was his hero name, and only X-Ray knew his full name, and same with him. He could get use to calling him that. Though, it was a name he needed to get the hang of. Being friends since childhood, he would always refer to him as Gav. Guess changes did happen throughout the years. For christ sake, Vav didn’t even know who he was until he fully explained. Maybe it was his beard that threw him off. Possibly even his glasses. Though, this was only for the time being. He usually wore contacts, yet after seeing that he had misplaced them, regular old glasses came through just well. 

“Oh… well, nice to meet you Daniel. I’m Rusty. Rusty Bonjour.”  
He then shook the others hand, giving a friendly smile as Hilda made her way inside, speaking with another worker.  
“Thank you Miles. I owe you one.”  
She spoke, smiling at her intern as he then flashed a well known smile.  
“No need for it. Always here to help. I’ll be sure to schedule a new meeting when I see an opening for it. I’ll also try to keep it on the down low, since I do know you need time for making your projects.”

They both gave a nod before the intern, known as Miles, made his way out the lab, the doors closing behind him, right as a small robotic orb flew in, circling Hilda.  
“Hilda! I am fully charged!”  
They spoke, right as Hilda rubbed its glass head.

“Hey ORF. Glad you’re charged.”  
It took a moment for Hilda and ORF to get a full sense of what was happening, seeing Rusty greeting a new face.  
“What seems to be going on?”

Rusty, who moved out the way, motioned towards Dan, smiling.  
“This is Daniel. A friend of Vav’s.”

A friend of Vav’s? She thought X-Ray was the only friend he had in the city, other than them. They never really had citizen’s as friends, due to other reasons, such as identity. But seeing a new face around here did interest her. She made her way over, giving a neutral smile as the two shook hands, ORF taking a moment to scan Daniel.  
“Name’s Hilda. Nice to meet you.”

“A pleasure to meet you Miss Hilda.”  
He spoke, giving an almost flattered expression. To him, Hilda looked down right lovely. He wanted to make a good impression right off the bat.  
“Daniel Gruchy. I just finished my military service for the British Army.”

Hilda, who gave a small look, still gave that neutral smile, crossing her arms for a moment.  
“Oh? Well thank you for the service. So you are from the UK?”  
Dan then fixed the collar of his shirt, smiling.  
“Right.”  
She could connect the dots. 

“So you and Vav knew each other since you both were kids, if I am correct?”

Both Vav and Dan sort of gave a shocked look before… Vav cleared his throat.  
“Yeah. He is. We’ve been friends since we met in school. I figured our parents actually became friends before we actually started to hang out.”  
Dan gave Vav a small smile, adding in.  
“Either way, I’m glad they did. I wouldn’t have found a better friend than B here. Literally a real knob-head when it came to playing video games though.”  
A moment they shared, both of them laughing as remembering the times they played video games late into the night. It was a fond memory they both held onto. This, however, only caused X-Ray’s boiling jealousy to build. Video games together? That was his thing! No way this guy was a better friend than he was. He did not like this one bit, so he decided now would be a good time to butt in. 

With that, he moved over, flinging his arm around Vav’s shoulders as he then smiled proudly.  
“I remember our gaming grind into the morning of Halo! How we both demolished tasks we had at hand? Plus, playing Mario Kart? Easy.”

How Vav’s eyes filled with glee, remembering the moments he and X-Ray shared. Their times of gaming was honestly something he cherished, especially since they did this every other night or more. Vav then moved his arm around X-Ray’s shoulder, laughing as he nodded.  
“Good times indeed. Good times.”

There was a moment of silence before… Vav coughed, soon moving towards Hilda, removing the ear pieces.  
“Well, first things first, while we are here, let me give you the rundown what we have so far on the prototypes…”

Crap. Well, that went well.  
X-Ray found himself sitting down as Dan watched in awe as both Hilda and Vav spoke, both going over what the prototype had in store. From fixing errors to minor things, Hilda was glad for the feedback in such a short period of time. While they were out, she also began to work on a few things, by changing the pieces brand, as well as style, for a more comfortable fit. It was like Dan was in a candy store. He seemed to be well invested with what the two were talking about. For X-Ray, it was rather boring. It was just nonsense. Too much science involved. Vav, on the other hand, seemed to listen just fine, having himself catch bits and pieces of what Hilda spoke of. It wasn’t until Dan got up, did X-Ray really listen in.

“Maybe instead of testing for different frequencies, try changing the materials used to transmit them. Possibly a substitute, maybe look at some methods to see which one better suits the ear pieces?”  
Dan spoke, earning a nod from Hilda.  
“That could be the case. We are trying to have a direct connection of radio waves back and forth from Vav and X-Ray, all the way back to here, the main HQ.”

Wait. Was Dan really engaging with the conversation, as well as adding suggestions?  
“We can gather some materials, see which better suits our needs. Like cotton, or possibly even foil?”  
Vav added, lightly rubbing his chin as Hilda began to list the items down, humming softly as she did so.

This was not fair! So Dan was Vav’s childhood friend, a guy who worked for the military, and was someone super smart? Dan had it all! It caused him to twitch, his foot lightly tapping on the floor as he tried to sit back in his seat. Rusty, who took notice to this, slowly took a sip of his water before moving over towards X-Ray. With a small look, plus a small whisper, he spoke up.  
“Something bothering you?”

X-Ray, who did not move his gaze from Dan’s back, huffed.  
“Apparently. I can’t believe how everyone is super chill with this guy. It’s like, he has worked here for years, or something.”

Rusty nodded, glancing over towards the three as they spoke. He sort of understood what X-Ray was saying… yet at the same time, he had to be sure.  
“So… you’re jealous of Daniel?”

This now caused X-Ray to flinch, his eyes scanning to Rusty before quickly glancing off, taking a deep breath.  
“What?? Me, jealous?? Of Daniel? I’m not jealous. No, shut up-”  
He crossed his arms slightly, moving off towards the three now as he noticed how they seemed to wrap their conversation up…

“I’d be down to enjoy dinner with everyone later tonight. Just have to make reservations before anything. It would be nice to fully get to know everyone here, as well as catch up with B here.”  
Dan smiled, lightly placing a hand on Vav’s shoulder. Vav flashed a smile in return, giving a nod as Hilda sort of shrugged.  
“I suppose dinner won’t be so bad. My schedule for today is cleared anyways. So yeah, dinner sounds great.”

With a nod from Dan, he gave a thumbs up.  
“Cheers. I’ll be on my way. I’ll text B the location and time.”

X-Ray was dumbfounded. Did they just make a dinner date tonight? But… but tonight was his night! With Vav, back at the base! Video games and pizza!  
He sort of gave a look, knowing he could speak up now before anything else happened, but it seemed it was too late.

“Sounds top! I’ll lead Dan out.”  
Vav spoke up with a small chirp, seemingly happy as he and Dan began to walk over towards the double doors. Oh how X-Ray looked when they both left, sharing a laugh on the way out as the doors closed. A small growl emitted from him as Hilda moved beside him.

“Jealous?”

“Shut up!”  
He nearly shouted, his face slightly red due to his slight anger. No, he was angry. How could this happen? He was Vav’s friend, and Dan just happened to walk in. This couldn’t be. He couldn’t help but wave his hands around, due to ORF flying around him for a moment, a small buzzing noise filling the air. Once ORF returned beside Hilda, X-Ray finally let out a frustrated groan.  
“I’m going home.”  
He said finally before making his way out the double doors.

Both Hilda and Rusty flashed a look at each other, whole ORF, who had taken a moment to scan X-Ray, spoke up.  
“X-Ray has high levels of epinephrine. Diagnosis, he is very upset.”

Rusty simply gave a sigh as Hilda removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes now.  
“You can say that again…”

____________________

It had been some time since X-Ray returned home. He had walked home, not bothering to take the bus. That, and he had no more money left to spend. Things seemed to decline for X-Ray, seeing how his best friend was with his childhood best friend, and how their plans together got put to the side for awhile. He really was looking forward to spending time with his pal Vav. Just the two of them, playing video games. 

Guess they would have to wait a little longer…  
As X-Ray entered the base, he couldn’t help but sigh at the sight. From the games on the coffee table near the TV to the chips and sprite beside them, it hit him how off Dan put him.  
Why was he even here? What business did he have in the city?

This… now caused X-Ray to think even more.  
They never got into the subject, but why was Dan here to begin with? Kind of a coincidence really, to be here, in the city where your childhood best friend is. Maybe they still spoke together? If so, why didn’t Vav talk about him? So many questions, so little time. 

It was a minute or so before X-Ray got to putting the rest of the groceries away. From canned food to cereal, he made sure things were in order.  
“Stupid Dan… he and his smartass brain… who does he really think he is? Coming up here and trying to take my place…”

That had to be the reason why Daniel was here. To take X-Ray’s place. It really made no sense on to why he came here in the first place. He continued with his work, speaking small words and grumbling every so often before the sound of the base door opened and close.  
“I’m back!”

Vav. His voice bright and cheerful as ever.  
X-Ray hated it, but he couldn’t help but roll his eyes and grin slightly whenever the other walked over to him with that dumb smile on his face. Though, his grin faded when he knew right away why the other was so cheerful. It had to be from Daniel. He wasn’t jealous, but…  
“Dan just dropped me off so we can get ready for dinner later! He booked the dinner at some restaurant downtown, so hopefully we have some decent clothes to wear.”

Oh. So he had cash too? Great. Another punch in the gut, but he couldn’t let it get to him. Not in front of Vav. He knew how bad he could get at times. Just remembering the whole ordeal with Ash made him grimence. Maybe it was just all in his head for all he knew. So, with a smile, he closed the kitchen cabinet door and fixed his glasses, flashing a small wave in the air.  
“Ptfff. Any idea what you are gonna wear?”

Of course, Vav took a moment as he held his chin, humming…  
“Just the basics. Jeans and shirt. The place isn’t that fancy, but it is top, as I saw with reviews. Good food there though!”  
He had a thought. A small thought that could be put into motion.  
“Hey, wouldn’t it be funny if we wore something similar, like almost close to matching?”

Now that caused Vav to perk up, soon grinning now.  
“You know it was just that one time. Not on purpose either!”  
X-Ray grinned, laughing now as he shrugged.  
“I don’t know Vav, it’s probably because we have good taste.”

Both were just laughing, remembering the memory of them both matching clothes.  
It was like any other day, having a short day off was normal. So it would have been a day of gaming. Though, the moment the two exited their rooms, and noticed their clothes, it was like they both died on the spot, of laughter. They wore the same outfit! From the black jeans to the white shirt with a logo of a happy face, which was yellow, it had been spot on. 

Such a good memory.  
“Let’s do it!”  
X-Ray commented, bringing himself back to the present. He held his hands up, as if begging Vav.  
“It would be pretty funny!”

Vav, who gave X-Ray a look, caved in, rolling his eyes as he grinned slightly.  
“Fine. Okay, okay! We can! I know for a fact B will say something though.”

B.  
Had to be Dan.  
“That’s what I am hoping for.”  
Was X-Ray’s response, softly. He somewhat chuckled as he hurried towards his room. He had a plan now. To show off he and Vav’s friendship. Maybe then, Dan would back down.  
But back down from what? Why was X-Ray doing this again?

He wasn’t jealous.

Was he?

_________________

“B, over here!”  
Dan spoke, waving towards the two as they entered the rather nice looking restaurant. Of course, he rose a brow noting the two on their fashion choice. Black jeans, black converse, and white shirts with yellow smiley faces on them. X-Ray had a grin on his face, watching Dan before moving to take a seat beside Hilda, which Vav followed suit. He sat right next to X-Ray. The table was a roundabout. 

“I see you two have some great fashion.”  
Hilda spoke, giving a small look as Rusty simply chuckled. This would be an interesting dinner.

“Oh, totally. Just something we best friends do, yanno?”  
X-Ray commented, fixing his glasses slightly as he chuckled. One point for him, zero points for Daniel. 

“Yeah, I agree! Back when me and B lived in the UK, we both used to match at random points during the day too!”  
Dan then spoke, grinning widely as he then motioned towards Vav.  
“We both had this one iconic attire that was always a go to. Was it the pink shorts, and black shirts?”

Vav threw his head back slightly, now laughing.  
“Yeah yeah! We both were getting ready to head to class when that stuff happened! I think your mum was the one to point it out too!”  
X-Ray slightly sunk back in his seat, frowning as the two went on about that segment for a moment, only to be stopped by a waiter. As orders were taken, Rusty couldn’t help but nudge Hilda, to get to X-Ray. Of course, she was in on it, having the discussion with Rusty back in the lab to fill in the details. 

Once X-Ray was nudged, he glanced over towards the two. As Dan and Vav were distracted by orders, which Vav helped Dan on the spot, Hilda couldn’t help but ask.  
“Are you really jealous of Dan?”

“No!”  
X-Ray said quickly, and rather loudly.  
This caused the people around, plus the group, to look right at X-Ray.  
“... No!... I do not want water. But what I do want, is a sprite, please.”  
He spoke… giving a forced laugh as the waiter… wrote that down, and went back to Vav and Dan…

“... no, I am not jealous.”  
He grumbled, crossing his arms as he eyed the people around, seeing them return to what they were originally doing.

Hilda scoffed.  
“Clearly you aren’t happy with the rekindlement between Vav and Dan. Is there a reason why?”  
X-Ray found himself now staring at the two, watching as Vav explained the menu to Dan. How the two seemed to click, just like they did.

“... no. Again, I am not jealous. I am just, tired?”  
Excuses. God, what was he? 

“... look, I am just, not feeling so super right now. Bug me later.”  
He mumbled, soon glancing back towards the two who were talking to the waiter…

Rusty couldn’t help but give a small look at X-Ray.  
“... Well, order me a Cola, I have to hit the restrooms. X-Ray, I need some help with uhhhh… fixing my tie.”  
It was obvious, Rusty needed to speak with him, and did his best to come up with some kind of excuse. 

Though, it worked, having X-Ray somewhat roll his eyes, following the other towards the back. Hilda simply motioned towards Vav and Dan, who were confused… but overall went back to orders.

As the two moved towards the restrooms, Hilda couldn’t help but ask Vav, after the orders were done.  
“So, how’s you and Ash?”

The door of the restroom closed softly, clicking as Rusty leaned on the door, eyeing X-Ray as he turned away from the other. He kept silent, not wanting to speak first.  
“... so X-Ray, talk to me, and be honest. I’m not gonna bite.”

“What is there to talk about?”  
X-Ray asked, giving a sort of pouty face, flashing a small glance at Rusty. He watched the male fix his already disheveled shirt, the slight mud marks on them faded. Probably Hilda tried her best to help Rusty clean his clothes for the dinner date. It was then did he notice Rusty now staring at him, giving a somewhat parental look. It may not look like it, but Rusty was rather fond of X-Ray and Vav. The two slowly crept into his heart, and now he was forever stuck with the idea of being a father figure towards them. 

“... Its nothing. I’m just…. Ugh, why does this guy come out of the blue and suddenly the two are buddy-buddy?”  
The moment X-Ray spoke, he went into a tangent.  
“Like, its just as the two never skipped a beat. I never even heard of this guy Daniel before. How are they best friends? The two act like brothers for pete’s sake! Dan is basically stealing my thunder. It’s X-Ray and Vav! Not Dan and Vav!”

X-Ray couldn’t help but turn away once more, crossing his arms as he simply grumbled, not wanting to get more into it…  
“... it’s like Vav really likes this guy better than me too. He’s smarter, more soft-spoken, has cash, and seems to be someone Vav really enjoys. What more can I say?”

Rusty, who listened, gave a small nod before approaching him, placing a soft hand on X-Ray’s shoulder.  
“X-Ray. Do you honestly believe Vav is the guy to turn his back on a friend, especially you?”

The other gave Rusty a small look before… shaking his head.  
“Then why would you think that? Sure, they may have been best friends when they lived in the UK, but you should know that you guys were and have been best friends during the years of growing up together.”

It took a moment for X-Ray to say anything, but before he could, Rusty went on.  
“You know, you’re the reason why Vav stayed here in america to begin with?”

Now this caused X-Ray to perk up, his eyes meeting Rusty’s.  
“What?”

A small chuckle escaped Rusty’s lips, taking a moment to remember the details…  
“Yeah. It went something like this…”

_________

The way Vav told Rusty, it had been within the first few months since they became friends. The two and the streetsmarts man, named Rusty Bonjour. It was strange, to have two teenagers hang out with you, since they both were strange. Well, other than himself. 

Just two guys, living a fantasy dream. For the most part at least.  
From the yellow rubber gloves, to the green and blue towels on their backs. Strange indeed.  
Though, what was even strange, was how easily they both would open up from time to time. Like today.

They both had just completed helping out an elderly woman carry groceries back towards her car. X-Ray was gathering a simple pay, which was a orange lollipop, when Vav approached Rusty, who watched the kids from afar. Now that he looked back at it, he couldn’t help but feel weird. Why did he watch the kids from afar? Was it because he wanted to make sure these idiots get into trouble? Or because he wanted to make sure they didn’t get hurt? Or just because he had nothing better to do? Either way, he was there, always keeping tabs on the kids.

“You know Rusty, america is a pretty big place. From the cities to the countryside, I am glad I picked the city.”  
Rusty gave a chuckle, grinning as he gave a look. Vav was wearing big yellow gloves, that dumb blue towel, and that piece of paper, which was hanging on with tape. What a look.

“Oh yeah? I figured you’d stick with the countryside, since you are from the UK and such. It would have felt like home I guess?”  
He mused, shrugging his shoulders, watching as Vav give a look, as if he was thinking.

“I was close to doing so. But, I wanted to try something new. So I picked the city, and the host family I am with is very nice. I believe choosing the city was a good choice on my part.”  
Vav spoke, which caused Rusty to roll his eyes.

“Why? Because it’s way better than home? Or because of the multiple crap they have here?”

Vav laughed, taking that moment to nudge Rusty’s arm.  
“Somewhat, but really… I’m glad I choose the city… if I didn’t, I wouldn’t have met X-Ray.”  
This now caused Rusty to look at him, sort of raising a brow once more.

“X-Ray is my best friend, Rusty. Literally, I never thought I would meet someone so cool as him. I remember how we met. Those bullies couldn’t stand a chance against us. We both lost though, in the end when we got into a fight, but working together proved one thing.”

Vav smiled, watching as his best friend gather his sweet reward, smiling as the elderly woman patted his shoulder.

“It proves that no matter what, X-Ray will have my back. He should know too, that I will always have his.”

The way Vav spoke, it made Rusty think. How two different people formed a deep, genuine bond.  
He watched as X-Ray approached, the woman thanking them for the help.

“Besides, he is the reason I’m sticking to america. When I grow up, I want to live here with him! Be roommates. Work together, always. What’s a Vav without his X-Ray anyways?”  
He chuckled, soon moving towards his friend as the two began speaking of how well this mission went!

For Rusty, he just… stood there, leaning against a trash can. Watching the two.  
How their faces lit up as they spoke, showing off their candy-like rewards. Something Rusty found himself slightly smiling to. How did he let this happen?  
Let two kids into his life? Let them talk with him? Let them grow on him?

How did two boys, who were in middle school, who pretended to be heros for days on end, who were nothing but an annoyance sometimes… become apart of his everyday life? He did not know… but one thing's for certain, they were not like others around in the city…

“... alright you two. Let’s get you guys home. Even though you guys are… heros, you don’t know what the city holds. You guys are still learning after all.”

The two looked at Rusty, nodding as X-Ray spoke up.  
“Sounds like a plan! Since its Tuesday, Mom’s making tacos! Let’s hurry so they don’t grow cold!”  
Vav, who held his hand up, cheered.  
“Sounds lush! Let’s get going!”

Just as the two went on down the sidewalk, Rusty followed behind, hands in his pockets. The two were definitely not like any others in the city… they were better.

_________

“... are you making that up?”  
X-Ray asked, scanning Rusty’s face as he couldn’t tell if this was something Rusty made up, just for the night.

Though, Rusty simply shook his head.  
“Why would I lie about something like this? Clearly, you needed a reality check. I just gave it to you.”

It was a moment before X-Ray did anything. He adjusted his shirt, giving a small look over in the mirror. Then, he turned to Rusty, giving a neutral expression.  
“... let’s head out. I’m sure they are all wondering why we took so long.”

With that, the two exited the bathroom, Rusty keeping behind…

Back at the table, Hilda was taking this time to speak with Dan, mostly mentioning works of the earpieces while Vav simply listened. Though, that changed when he caught sight of X-Ray and Rusty. He instantly smiled, seeing the two return to their seats. 

“There you two are! Bloody idiots must’ve fallen into the toilet, right?”  
Vav joked, giving a smile towards the two before giving X-Ray a grin.  
“But seriously, what took so long?”

X-Ray, who glanced at Rusty, had no idea what to say. He couldn’t really explain what just went down in the restrooms, but thankfully, he didn’t have to.  
“Well, we got caught up with fixing my tie, I came to a resolution. I tossed it out, and just went with my casual look.”  
He chuckled for a moment as Vav smiled.

“Riiiight. Anyways. I hope you guys don’t mind, but we ordered your meals. Hilda ordered yours Rusty, while X-Ray, I ordered for you.”  
X-Ray, who rose a brow, tilted his head slightly.  
“Oh? What did you give me?”

It was like on cue, the dishes arrived.

From the nice dishes of steak and salad, to the soups and even buttered bread! However, once X-Ray’s plate met the table, he nearly lost it.

Vav gave a smile, his own dish meeting the table as he then spoke up.  
“I figured that you would want tacos today, since it is Tuesday. I know it's not your mothers homemade tacos, but I hope it's good enough.”

X-Ray looked at Vav, the two meeting a gaze. It was like in that moment… X-Ray knew. Things were going to be just fine.

“... Any taco is a good taco man.”  
He spoke, grinning as the two shared a laugh.  
“But mama’s tacos will always be the best.”

That caused Vav to laugh abit more, his hand moving up to nudge X-Ray’s side.  
“Of course mate, of course.”

“So let me get this straight Vav. This is the same Ray?”  
Dan spoke up, motioning towards X-Ray, who now flashed a look of curiosity.

“Obviously you bloody idiot.”  
Vav replied, rolling his eyes. Just like that, X-Ray opened his mouth.  
“Wait wait wait wait wait… WAIT…. How the fuck does Dan know about me?”  
Of course, this was a shock to X-Ray. Had Dan known about him all this time? Did it just take awhile to process fully too?

“Yeah. He does. He visits me mum back home from time to time. He just so happens to also read the letters I write to her too. So he gets to know about you, and what goes on here.”  
He chuckled, with Dan added on.  
“He always talks about you in the letters. It’s all he ever really talks about. How you guys fought crime, and other situations. Overall, I know one thing. You guys are like two peas in a pot!”

Vav spoke of him not only to Dan, but his mother? His family?  
“At first, I believed you guys were like actors in america, and Vav wanted to keep in character, but you guys are truly super heros, which sounds absolutely insane!”

X-Ray… He let a small grin form onto his face.  
“... heh, you think so? I mean, it is pretty crazy from time to time.”  
That’s when Vav added in.  
“But together, it’s like we become unstoppable!”

There was a collective silence for a moment as every began to eat…  
“Wait, if your family knows about me, as well as Dan, how come you never told me more about them?”  
X-Ray questioned, now giving a look towards Vav. After taking a moment to swallow his food, he gave X-Ray a smile.

“I do from time to time. But just small updates. I guess whatever we go through really takes a toll on us. I also try not to talk much of my family, since I know hero business can be stressful from time to time. I’d rather have us rest up than anything, really.”  
Now it was X-Ray’s time to smile.

“Now you’re the idiot. No matter what Vav, you’re always welcomed to telling me updates on your family and friends.”  
Vav, who gave a small look, sort of felt himself tilt his head, a genuine look on his face as X-Ray continued.  
“Besides. You know most about my family, I’d like to learn more about yours.”

There was then, a comfortable silence between the two before Vav chuckled.  
“Thanks X-Ray. Now let’s di-”

Without a skip in the beat, the sound of screaming came from outside.  
“Help! This guy just stole my purse!!”  
The two, who quickly looked back at the restaurant window, saw a shadowy figure make their way off from a woman, who seemed to be the one in distress.

It was like it clicked, then and there.  
Dan, who saw this, couldn’t help but grin.  
“Oh hohoho. Is this it?”

X-Ray, who flashed Dan a small smirk, stood up with Vav.  
“You know it. The ones who protect this city…”

Vav, who turned to X-Ray.  
“The ones who bring justice…”

The two then made their way towards the front of the place, the group following after them as they gathered their belongings. 

“Are the ones known as…”

Both their hands went towards their shirts, removing them almost immediately as they exited the building, both having grins on their faces. The night slowly casted over them, having the street lights illuminate their symbols on their suits, which were under their clothes from the start. 

“X-Ray and Vav!”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Chapter 1 complete. Again, feel free to leave any feedback and or corrections to any grammar mistakes. I'd love to also know what you guys think of Chapter 1 so far, and see if you guys want to see a Chapter 2! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope to see you all soon in future chapters!


End file.
